


a dash of love, sugar and a whole lotta Eiji!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (I'm sorry it's so fucking short btw!-I hate myself too!), And its ending, Boys In Love, Drabble, Even if Ash is supposedly alive, Everything about this show hurts like a bitch, Fucking, Happy, It's been over a month and I'm nowhere near recovery from this show, JUST, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romance, Short & Sweet, Someone help, Too flowery?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: "I love you. I love you. I love you-"
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	a dash of love, sugar and a whole lotta Eiji!

Your lips are made of raw honey with the taste of velvet cake my dear. For each kiss creates a precious rhythm in my palpitating heart _-Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ -oh!

_don’t stop now angel, you’re my very own babe! my gorgeous secret!_

We fill the morning air with rapturous whispers of _“I love you. I love you. I love you-”_

And darling, _darling, I ain't ever lettin go..._

**Author's Note:**

> -I CAN'T GET PASSED THIS SHOW, IT HURTS SO MUCH-HOW DO YOU COPE?! SERIOUSLY?! IT'S BEEN OVER A DAMN MONTH ALREADY!!! 
> 
> -(I haven't forgotten about Soukoku btw. Which makes things WORSE because Dazai Osamu is one DEPRESSING MOTHERFUCKER TOO, I-)
> 
> oh, and if anyone cares, I'll be posting a short B.F. story soon(not a drabble!)so stay tuned for that! (aaand soukoku)


End file.
